


Miel

by MarigoldVance



Series: des p'tits sucrés [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (animal spirits), (shape shifters), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fox!Fíli, M/M, Otter!Kíli, honey bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/pseuds/MarigoldVance
Summary: Otters are no good at getting their own honey, much to Fíli's amusement.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: des p'tits sucrés [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900903
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Miel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



> _thank you,[Linane](https://linane-art.tumblr.com/), for all the hard work and love and commitment you've given this community. i feel blessed to know you and to have earned your support and encouragement. many hearts and kisses_ ❤️
> 
> *
> 
> originally posted to the [Secret Admirers Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SecretAdmirers2020)

Kíli’s nose twitches; scrunches up cutely and wiggles like a rabbit’s as he stumbles backward two steps on little webbed feet, his stubby arms paddling the air in front of him as he tries to escape his assailant. The bee dips and bobs around Kíli’s head, sweeps in lazy arcs just out of Kíli’s reach. A furry frown descends on Kíli’s face when the bee hovers, as if deliberately trying to taunt him, and Fíli can already hear Kíli’s disgruntled _see!? see!? I told you they were vicious!_

Still, Fíli can’t help but share his amusement with a series of high yips, jumping back and forth, careful of the boundary Kíli was too rash to have kept from crossing. Not that the bees truly seem to mind Kíli’s company. Unfortunately, all Kíli sees is _stingers_ and _swarms_ and so he trips and scratches and scurries between the neat rows of hives, practically slithering on his belly to stay well below the buzzing bees.

Otters, it appears, can't be relied on to retrieve their own honey.

Fíli drops to the grass and rolls onto his side, eyes narrowed and mouth wide as he cackles at his brother’s antics. Soon, he’ll have to show the kit some mercy, perhaps alert the Bear to Kíli’s predicament. However, for now, since Kíli isn’t in any real danger, Fíli indulges himself.

Chirping furiously, Kíli darts this way and that, around the legs of the last row of hives, avoiding the curtains of bees that Kíli stubbornly and frantically believes are plotting his demise. From where Fíli is positioned, it's fairly obvious the bees give no bothers about the otter in their midst but Fíli isn't about to interrupt the show. After all, it's important for kits to learn their own lessons.

Finally, Kíli flings himself over the boundary of the Bear’s little bee farm. He pierces forward like an arrow, so fast that when he tries to stop, he skids the rest of the way to Fíli and winds up right under the safety of Fíli’s bushy tail.

Again, Fíli looses a bark of laughter before taking pity on his brother who is now coiled around himself in humiliation. The image Kíli makes doesn’t lend any sympathy, dusty and disheveled as he is after such a magnificent display of courage. Fíli lifts his tail and nudges Kíli’s throat with the tip of his snout, his tongue encouraging Kíli to lift his face with long, scratchy strokes.

It takes a moment but Kíli eventually offers Fíli his nose, pressing the diamond-wide pad against Fíli’s affectionately. He brings his tiny hands up to cling to the tufts of fur at Fíli’s cheeks to keep Fíli where he wants him, bumping the top of his head against Fíli’s chin and tucking himself against the fluffy cushion of Fíli's breast while he suffers his embarrassment.

In the span of a breath and a pulse of warmth, their position changes. Kíli finds himself leaving the ground, lifted into the cradle of Fíli’s strong, thick dwarvish arms. He buries his head in the grip of Fíli's armpit, sleek body squirming to find a comfortable placement. 

“Don’t fret, little kit, I’m sure they’ll still be willing to offer you some of their honey.”

At the sound of Fíli's teasing, Kíli removes himself from Fíli's armpit in order to level him with a scowl, and tugs harshly on the closest nipple using pinpricky claws. Fíli’s yelp cuts the air then settles into a groan, accompanied by a tight wince. He rolls the nub between his thumb and forefinger to soothe the sting away, all the while glaring daggers at his creature-kin. 

“Right then,” Fíli says, dropping Kíli to the ground without ceremony and taking big strides toward Beorn’s cottage, “See if I share any of mine!”

The threat works to get Kíli chirping, kicking up dirt behind him in his hurry to scutter after Fíli. Halfway to Fíli, Kíli starts shambling on rapidly growing, dwarf-shaped limbs, arms windmilling through the air as he tries to find his balance on two legs once more.

“No, no, no!” Kíli says, “No, I’m sorry!” Fíli ignores him, carries on marching up the flagstone path. “Fee, please!” Kíli begs, launching himself forward to grab Fíli’s arm in a desperate grip. “It was just a little pinch! Look!” He forces Fíli to spin around, “You’re not even bleeding!”

Fíli raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

Kíli quickly changes tack, “I’ll—I’ll give you my supply of kakawo1…”

And though Fíli can tell Kíli’s trying to give the impression that this trade is to Fíli’s benefit, all clenched teeth and sulky eyes, Fíli knows, “You _hate_ kakawo, Kee.” Fíli turns on his heel and resumes his trek up the pathway.

“Do not!” Kíli argues, keeping a quick pace at Fíli’s elbow.

“Now that I know that, I can add it to my cakes, I suppose?”

Kíli purses his lips and says nothing, silently accepting the thin cloth wrap Fíli hands him from the peg outside the door. He pulls it over his shoulders and ties it at his waist, clearly deep in thought as he hustles to find something in his memory to negotiate with.

“A fair deal, Kíli,” Fíli’s voice is a rise and fall of delight. This is far too much fun for him to abandon now, what with Kíli looking properly upset at the thought of having no honey at all for himself. However, the instant they open the door and step over the threshold, they walk into a dense cloud of sweet-warm scent. The playful glint dims from Fíli’s eyes as they fall on the table, now full and heavy under platters of various honey cakes and biscuits.

“Ha!” Kíli pokes a finger into Fíli’s cheek, triumphant smirk splitting his face. “You never win!”

Beorn sits - a massive shadow in his chair by the open window - and hums his curiosity for Kíli’s words. Fíli shakes his head in response, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as Kíli skips forward and grabs a square of cloth from the corner of the table, lading it gluttonously with as many desserts as he can manage. It’s between placing a custard tart in the pile and reaching for a dusted biscuit, that the bee bumbles through the window, crosses the room, and lands on the very tip of Kíli’s nose.

Just as Fíli opens his mouth to tell his brother not to move, Kíli brings the flat of his hand down, smacking himself in the face and startling the bee. When he removes his hand, his eyes are watering pitifully and his nose is already the size of a ripe berry and Fíli is doubled over, hands on his stomach, choking on his laughter.

“No,” Fíli coughs, wet eyes fond as he pulls poor, miserable Kíli into his arms for comfort, “No, I never, ever win.”

Kíli practically twists his other nipple right off. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1: **kakawo - Abyssinian word for _cocao_ **  
> • i've decided there was cacao in Middle Earth, grown in the jungly areas of Mûmakan, and it was equally as bitter and unpleasant 
> 
> otter babies have too many names: pups, kits, kittens ... just call them "adorable" and be done with it 🤣


End file.
